


He’s Still So Proud

by DrawingHope



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Kinda Crack, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Smut, Spinoff, peter and Harley fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingHope/pseuds/DrawingHope
Summary: Spin off from He’d Be So Proud





	He’s Still So Proud

(Unedited)Third Person POV 

After Peters and Harley’s kiss things got pretty heated, after realizing everyone was watching them the two decided they’d better put on a show for them. 

Peter leaned into Harley to kiss him again and Harley responded instantly, Peter slowly started to slide his hand up Harley’s shirt; much to everyone’s surprise, Peter is normally shy and always the one blushing but here he is taking charge. 

Pausing to lift his shirt over his head Harley started leaving wet kisses on Peters neck, sucking a little in some place until finally- 

“Mm” Peter moaned lightly, Harley had found his sweat spot. Peter then arched his back and put his full weight into his lover. 

They fell onto the hard, wooden floor of the porch, Harley flipping them as they went down. With Harley on top he soon became the dominant in this situation. 

They soon had each other stripped down to their bearskin, their skin flushed and sweaty, the onlookers almost couldn’t believe their eyes, but they had watched the whole thing. 

After a while Peter stuck his fingers into Harley’s mouth and ordered him to suck, and he did. Getting Peters fingers nice and wet Peter twisted his back to open himself for Harley. He started to moan softly looking into Harley’s eyes. Both their eyes were filled with lust. 

After Peter believed he was ready, he took his fingers out of his ass and lifted himself only to slide himself onto Harley’s long, hard, and pulsing cock.   
They moaned in unison, the pleasure they felt was unimaginable, with the people watching them as they had their first sexual experience only made them harder. The crowd was becoming quite horny themselves. 

Peter began to ride Harley’s cock with all his might, Harley’s long cock hit his prostrate with every thrust, Peters moaning increased as they continued, as did Harley’s.

Harley soon flipped them so he would be on top and started thrusting his cock deep into Peter pounding into his hole like it would be the last time. Harley leaned over Peter, their hips slapping, and started to kiss and suck his neck some more before they finished. 

Peters hole tightened around Harley, he was close, everyone could tell, men in the crowd were jerking their cocks, wanting to come with the two teenagers, the girls where fingering theirselves, and some were eating each other out. 

These two boys truly did put the fun in funeral..

Harley continued to thrust harshly into Peter, pounding into him faster and faster coming close to his release. He looked Peter in the eyes, thrusted into him one more time with a hard push, and right as his pelvis met Peters thighs he came with a cry of Peters name. Peter fallowed right after with a scream coming over his own stomach and face. 

The men in the crowd had finished a minute before them and the girls were starting to squirt with there own cries, their black dress scattered the ground cover in cum, grass and dirt. They had turned this into an orgy, and let’s just say the deceased playboy was truly proud.


End file.
